The Mummy:Rise of Imhotep
by britbailey87
Summary: Zahra Khalilah was a hired bodyguard for the Americans during the trip to Hamunaptra. Little did she know that taking the simple job would lead to her fighting for her life and meeting someone who changes the way she looks at life.
1. Prologue

Zahra Khalilah was a mystery to everyone even herself at times. Standing at only five foot tall with piercing gray eyes and long black hair. Her skin was tanned from being in the sun for extended periods of time. Currently she was in her apartment getting some last minute supplies together for her trip.

Taking one last look to make sure she grabbed everything she needed. Satisfied she made her way to the port. The one thing she was unable to wrap her mind around was the man who is sort of in charge of the group thought very little of women. In fact he didn't think they were good for anything yet he had asked for her personally.

It would have surprised her more if she wasn't known for being an outlaw of sorts. That is the one she was more commonly known as. She preferred treasure hunter or tomb raider. Outlaw seemed more noble than she actually was. She associated it with helping others but doing so while breaking the rules.

But she didn't help people. No she was to selfish for that. Why help someone if they wouldn't do it in return. That just set her up for disappointment and hurt. And some people thought that it was sad that she felt like that but she didn't. She was happy to live her life like that.

Getting to the port she heard someone calling out her name or at least attempting to only to butcher it horribly. Turning around she was face to face with mister Chamberlain.

"ms. Khalilah was it?"

"it is." Zahra was very short with him since she's not much of a people person.

"as promised you will be paid once we get back to Cairo. Do you understand?"

Pulling the strap of her duffel bag further up her shoulder she just turned and walked onto the boat. This was going to be a long trip.


	2. Boat Ride from Hell

That night on the barge three cowboys who are with the American group and a scrawny Englishman sat around a small table playing poker while Zahra was sitting in the far corner cleaning her gun. Most of the people in her group didn't care to bother her for the fear that she would kill them. She listened as the table talked about Hamunaptra which she didn't think it was a good idea.

"pull up a chair O'Connell and join us."

"I never bet with my money only my life." At that sentence Zahra looked up from her gun studying the man in the tan jacket. She might have to steal that saying someday.

One of the cowboys maybe his name was Henderson or something like that looked up at the man named O'Connell. "never? How about 500 bucks says we reach Hamunaptra before you."

The man stiffened at the bet. Obviously he wasn't expecting anyone to know his party was headed to the city of the dead.

"you're looking for Hamunaptra?"

"Damn straight we are."

"and who says we are?"

Without looking up Zahra sighed. "your friend has a big mouth. Might get him into trouble."

"what do you say O'Connell?"

O'Connell's eyes went from Zahra to the cowboys. Gripping the Englishman shoulder tight he gave them a tight lipped smile. you got yourself a wager. Evening gentlemen."

Deciding to call it a night Zahra stood, quickly and quietly made her way to her room. Upon entering she noticed someone had been in there. Pulling out her knife she checked the few places anyone could be hiding.

 **Zahra's POV**

after thoroughly checking my room and not finding anyone I decided I wasn't getting much rest tonight. I didn't trust anyone on this boat as it was so if someone was snooping around my room that just made me trust them less.

Gunshots and screams put me on edge as I ran out to the main deck. A yell from my side caused me to dodge out of the way at the last second when a scimitar embedded into the wall next to me.

Quickly getting into a fighting stance I stood in front of a man dressed in all black robes and a black hat with a scarf covering his face. As if all was forgotten around us out battle started. Throwing a quick punch the man easily dodged it knocking my hand to the side.

Quickly recovering I swung again only this time he caught my arm, sweeping my legs out from under me. I hit the ground with a thud and the man took this time to grab his sword out of the wall. Kicking up to my feet I pulled out a dagger. Sure it wasn't as big as his but size isn't everything.

The man controlled the battle leaving me in defensive mode. Due to my size I was much faster than him and I used that to my advantage. Our weapons connected at the hilt and I shoved him back swinging my dagger upwards catching the scarf on his face.

A small line of blood started to seep out of his cheek and the man actually looked shocked. But the shock wore off and only anger was left as he came at me harder and stronger. Swinging he knocked my dagger out of my hand and kicking me in the chest causing me to fly backwards.

I felt my vision blur as the man walked closer to me. But before he could reach me the man from earlier, O'Connell I believe it was stepped in front of me and started shooting at him. The man in black ran off and I was pulled to my feet.

"it's time to go." With that said we jumped out of the boat just as it was engulfed in flames.


	3. Shadows In The Night

**3rd Person**

O'Connell pulled Zahra's unconscious body out of the water having lost consciousness in their swim to shore. The woman in his group noticed this and instantly went into mother mode, running up to them.

"mister O'Connell what happened? Is she alright?"

" yeah she was fighting one of those guys and I think she hit her head."

As the woman was looking over Zahra from across the river someone was yelling O'Connell's name in a very irritating voice.

"hey O'Connell! O'Connell! Looks to me like I have all the horses!"

O'Connell looked around at his surroundings, smiled, then looked back to the other side of the river. "Hey Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!"

Looking around Beni kicked the water angrily cursing in a different language. While he was having a temper tantrum O'Connell walked over and picked up Zahra.

"alright we should get moving. There is a village not far from here."

 **That Morning**

They arrived at the village just after the sun rises. Zahra woke up late into the night and distanced herself from everyone.

Walking into the village the women were quickly taken in to a tent to get fresh new clothes. Zahra refused the clothes since they weren't her style but the woman she's come to know as Evy told her to at least take them as a spare of clothes or even sleepwear.

After she got her clothes she made her way out of the tent and over to her camel that the guys just recently bought. She listened to the guys as the Englishman complained about the price of the camels.

"you know we probably could have got them for free all you had to do is give them your sister."

"yes awfully tempting isn't it?"

When O'Connell went quiet Zahra looked up to see him I'm staring at Evy. She rolled her eyes and went to grab her dagger to clean it not only to find it. Right she had lost it during the fight with the man on the barge.

"not to interrupt this touching moment but we should probably get going."

The group watched as Zahra and her camel started walking. They had about a day trip left that is if they don't have any delays or interruptions.

That night the only two who were up were Zahra and O'Connell. It was silent until O'Connell decided to try to get to know his new companion.

"so why are you the only bodyguard for the Americans?"

"No idea. I'm just glad they are paying me."

O'Connell could tell that she wasn't a talker but he wanted to make sure his group especially Evy was safe with her around.

"I'm Rick by the way."

"Zahra."

"are you from Egypt originally?"

Realizing that Rick wasn't gonna give up she decided to humor him. "born and raised. You?"

"I'm from America but moved here when I was young with my mother."

As if they were both on the same page they looked over to the cliff side and saw roughly ten dark figures sitting atop horses watching them.

 **Ardeth POV**

Me and my men watched the small group travel closer to Hamunaptra. My eyes however were drawn to the woman sitting next to the strong one. Never in my life have a battled with someone with so much fight in them as that woman. Gripping the dagger at my side I ordered my men to make our way to Hamunaptra.


	4. Discovery The High Priest

**3rd Person**

It was just before dawn when the two groups met up. Zahra made her way over to the Americans. Beni looked over at Rick with an ugly smile.

"good morning my friend."

Rick nodded with a tight lipped smile. He hated that guy. Beni's attention was brought to Zahra who was sitting towards the back of the group.

"nice of you to join us Khalilah."

She tilted her head and looked at him in annoyance. "blow me weasel."

One of the Americans was getting annoyed with just sitting there when he wanted to get to Hamunaptra. "the hell are we waiting for?"

"patience my friend. Patience."

Everyone watched as the sun started to rise. And the further it go into the sky the more Hamunaptra became visible. Zahra watched as everyone started racing forward while she stayed behind. That didn't go unnoticed however due to the constant vigilance the shadow people kept on the group.

Once she was satisfied that she wouldn't drop dead the second she entered the city she made her way to the Americans camp where mister Chamberlain was waiting for her. Hoping off her camel she waited for him to start barking orders.

"the workers are going to start clearing out the rubble. After that I want you to check around and make sure it's safe. Can you handle that?" the tone of his voice was rude and demeaning.

"I got it." while Zahra waited for the workers to be done she walked her camel to the edge of the city where she decided to set up camp. Yeah she was their bodyguard but that doesn't mean she wants to sit around a campfire with these people.

After about an hour of her setting up her camp one of the cowboys came to tell her that they were ready for her to check the ruins. Brushing the sand off of her pants she grabbed her gun and made her way to the ruins.

"come back when you know it's all clear."

Biting the inside of her cheek she stopped herself from shooting this man in between the eyes. "Yes sir."

Turning on her flashlight she balances her gun hand on her wrist as she slowly made her way into the ruins. She slowly made her way through the tunnels making sure it was safe and to see if she could find any treasure before the rest of the group came in to explore.

As she was walking through a tunnel she heard what sounded like bugs all around her scattering along. After hearing voices from around the corner she pushed her back against the wall and took a deep breath before swinging around noticing Rick pointing a gun at her as she did him and his group behind him with wide eyes.

"Zahra. Sorry bout that."

Zahra just nodded and put her gun away before making her way back to the entrance. The American group stood at the entrance waiting anxiously for Zahra to step out. As she walked out she stopped dead in her tracks seeing all the eyes on her.

"it's all clear. Just watch out for bugs." before she even managed to finish her sentence the Americans pushed past her excited to find treasure.

With the camp completely empty she started making her way around to see if there was anything of interest that she could take. Little did she know she was being watched.

 **Ardeth POV**

Me and my men watched to woman search the camp. My second in command came up next to me. " **may I speak?"**

Ardeth looked at him for only a brief second still not completely used to being chief. " **speak freely friend."**

" **I don't understand this woman. She helps these people get she seems to not care about them."**

Tariq was second in command to Ardeth. He was also very young. It was tradition among his people that until the chief had a successor he must train another to take his place if he does not have an heir.

" **She cares Tariq. She just cares about herself more."**

" **How can you tell?"**

Tariq now had Ardeth's full attention. He smiled warmly at the kid. " **you learn a lot when you battle someone. As you get older it will make more sense."**

Once Ardeth looked back to the camp his eyes locked with the woman's even if they are very far apart.

 **Zahra's POV**

I felt eyes on me and looked up to the ridge and noticed the shadow people watching me. Pulling out binoculars that I had…. Stumbled across in camp I got a better look at them. The one in the middle had to be the leader. He was talking to someone next to him. From what she could tell he couldn't be older than sixteen. Once me and the leader locked eyes I decided to take my findings to my campsite them do a parameter check.

I didn't trust this place but this is the only way I can get to know the truth. Now I just need to wait until nightfall. After my parameter check i made my way back to the main camp to see the Americans looking somewhat sullen and the Brit group looking shook up. What the hell had happened?

Walking up to Chamberlain and the three cowboys she stood across from them. "what happened?"

The blonde cowboy. I have no idea what his name is spoke up. "three of the workers were melted down there. You said it was all clear!"

"easy brokeback mountain. It was clear. It's not my fault you triggered a booby trap. It's a tomb. Use your head."

I made my way to the Brits camp and noticed only three of them. Feeling more comfortable around them i sat at their fire. where's your smelly friend?"

"he ran head first into a wall. Died on impact." Rick said quietly. I didn't blame them. Seeing someone die practically kill themselves in front of you is traumatic even for the most heartless person. Standing I bid them goodnight before sneaking into the ruins.

It was darker now that it was night. Pulling my flashlight out I delved deeper into the ruins. I wanted to scope out what Rick's group found. Quickly finding a chamber under the statue of Anubis there was a sarcophagus. Oh boy he was one naughty boy.

Blowing away some sand I ran my fingers over the hieroglyphics. " _he shall not be named."_

"oh no. Imhotep." I backed away quickly. It was true. The stories, legends, and myths. Please don't let anyone open this sarcophagus. Thinking on my feet I decided to leave a message and hopefully they'll listen.

Just as I was finishing up the message I heard yelling and gunshots. Racing out of the tomb I was met with carnage. Workers were dead, shadow people littered the ground, and everyone was checking for Injuries. Obviously the shadow people attacked. No, they had to have been warning us. Otherwise everyone would be dead.

I made my way to my camp and changed into the clothes that Evy said would be good sleepwear. My outfit was much like hers except mine was a golden color. Laying down I decided to try and get some rest and hoped that someone will listen to her warning. Sleep however came very easily and I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Only it didn't stay that way.


	5. Ardeth Bay

I wake to rustling near my camp. Gripping the knife underneath my pillow and steadied my breathing. I felt someone hovering over me. I snapped my eyes open and swung my knife up only for arm to be held down and a hand put over my mouth. Looking up at the intruder my eyes widened as I saw the cut on his cheek.

I steadied my breathing as the man studied me. " **I am going to remove my hand if you scream I will kill you."**

He removed his hand from my mouth and i glared at him not taking the threat lightly. " **if you kill me who will help stop these people from raising Imhotep?"**

I don't know what surprised this man more. The fact that i knew about Imhotep or that i understood what he said and didn't quiver in fear.

" **you know of the creature?"**

" **he's family so yes. I know of the creature."**

The shadow man removed himself off of me and sat across from me. I sat up deeming he wasn't a threat. They were guarding the tomb.

" **your people. They guard this place."**

" **yes. Your group doesn't seem to be concerned with our warning however."**

That couldn't be more true. Treasure outweighed any danger. Normally I think the same however with this place I just wish to make it out of here alive. I noticed a glint coming from his waistband and noticed my dagger. Not caring about personal space I reached for it only for him to grab my wrist.

" **if you value your life you'll get your hand off me and give me my dagger."**

" **you did not seem worried about it on the boat."**

Using my speed I shoved him to the ground. I reached for it again and he used his strength to flip us over. I blew some hair out of my face and the guy smirked.

" **don't get smug."**

" **what is your name?"**

Was he serious?! We are fighting over something that is mine and if anyone were to see us would get the wrong idea _and_ he wants to know my name?

" **what's yours? Shadow person is just a mouthful."**

The man looked confused at the name that I had given him. " **Ardeth Bay."**

" **Zahra Khalilah."**

I stiffened underneath Ardeth when he pulls my dagger. He must have felt me tense because he got off of me. He looked over the blade before handing it out to me. I looked at him hesitantly before grabbing it. I relaxed just having it in my hands again.

"it means a lot to you?"

Hearing the English roll off his tongue with the thick Arabic accent present I tilted my head. "you speak english?"

"yes though it is not my language of choice."

 **Ardeth POV**

I watched Zahra nod. Her name if I'm not mistaken means Brilliance while her last name means friend. She stared happily at the dagger.

"who did it belong to?"

"my father. He gave it to me before he passed. Said it was important." may Allah rest his soul. He deserves it for raising such a fierce daughter.

"that's why I'm here. Apparently the answer to why its important is here."

"he did not tell you?"

She shook her head before putting the dagger away. Looking her over I noticed a symbol on her shoulder. Realization hit me and my eyes went wide.

"you have the mark."

She turned and looked at me confused. "the mark?"

Before I can answer we're heard someone calling her name. I quickly bid her farewell before escaping into the dark. I met up with my men on the ridge a few minutes later. Mounting my house they all looked at me.

" **she is not to be harmed."**

With my orders made clear we decided to set up camp and get some rest. I had a feeling that it's going to be a very long week.

 **Back at camp 3rd person**

"hey Zahra are you awake?" Zahra Poked her head out of her tent, rubbing her eyes making it look like she just woke up.

"yeah Rick what's up?"

"I was wondering. After what happened tonight if you wanted to stick by me, Evelyn, and Jonathan."

Zahra was beyond confused. Why did he want her to stick with them? It's not like she was a very trustworthy person nor was she all that nice to them.

"it's just that. When we were attacked we couldn't find you and your group didn't seem to care. They were kinda happy. That and Evelyn wants to make sure your ok."

"I'll think about it. Goodnight Rick."

Rick bid her goodnight before walking g back over to his campfire where Evy was waiting anxiously. Zahra watched Evy smile happily so whatever Rick told her pleased her greatly. Taking one last look at the darkness Zahra finally went back to sleep.


	6. The Creature Awakens

That next morning it was unbelievably hot so Zahra decided just to stay in the light clothes. Since Imhotep is here she decided to take Rick up on his offer and join his group for the day. And it will help ensure that they need her warning and not open the sarcophagus.

Securing her weapons on her body she grabbed her dagger and kept it close. Zahra wasn't gonna lie. Ardeth had been on her mind majority of the night. He was different but she couldn't decide if it was a good or bad difference. Walking up to the camp further up into the ruins she noticed the pained expressions on all three of their faces.

"hungover?"

Evy looked up quickly lightly startled. "please never let me drink again."

"Cant promise you anything babes."

After the trio had breakfast and their hangovers were practically gone they made their way down into the ruins. Apparently they had plans to open the sarcophagus.

Walking into the chamber area they all stopped slightly nervous at the note left in the sand. Zahra went along with it not really wanting to get caught and subconsciously hid her hand behind her. Why? Because the note was written in the sand in blood. Of course in ancient Egyptian.

Rick looked to Evy to translate for them. "it says 'leave or die'."

Rick stepped forward. "must be those desert guys."

Zahra sighed inwardly not exactly happy that her message didn't get through to them. Yet like she had thought last night while talking to ardeth, these people went give up so easily.

The guys lifted the sarcophagus up so it was leaning against the wall. Evy was nearly bouncing in anticipation.

"I have been dreaming about this since I was a little girl!"

Rick and Zahra looked at her with weird looks. "you dream about dead guys?" they looked at each other and shrugged when Evy didn't answer then.

"oh the sacred spells have been chiseled off. This person must have not only been condemned in this life but the next."

Zahra inspected it further. "sounds like a him problem."

Jonathan who is more anxious about treasure interrupted the girls. "yes yes I'm all tears. Let's see who this chap is shall we?"

Everyone watched in anticipation as Evy used the key and unlocked the sarcophagus. Zahra pulled out her dagger and waited as the boys tried to pry open the lid. Dust shot out, the lid fell to the ground and the mummy jumped out causing everyone to scream.

"I hate when these things do that!" Zahra wanted to know which tombs Evy's been in where the mummies do that. She knew that never happened to her.

When the dust settled everyone got a better look at their friend.

"holy shit." Zahra said in disbelief at what was I front of her.

"is he supposed to look like that?" Rick looked between the mummy and Evy.

"I've never seen a mummy look like that before."

"neither have I. And I've raided quite a few tombs in my life."

Everyone looked at her until they got a closer look. "he must be over three thousand years old and he's still…..still…"

"Juicy." the boys said in unison.

Zahra took the time to inspect the lead to see if the stories were true. Rick noticed her looking and grabbed the other twos attention.

"hey what do you make of this?"

Evy bent down and inspected the marks. "they're marks from…..fingernails."

"he was buried alive." Zahra said before standing. As they were preoccupied she decided to make her way up to camp.

Why had her father sent her here? Why was this dagger so important? Why couldn't he just tell her instead of everything being a mystery? Deciding she needed some time away from this place she grabbed a bag with supplies and decided to take a walk.

As she was walking she saw a Hawke fly above her. Shielding her eyes from the sun she followed the bird until he landed on one of the shadow people on the ridge.

"Ardeth."

Smiling slightly to herself she continued her walk only for the Hawke to fly towards her landing on her shoulder. Curious she rubbed his head and he seemed to enjoy it. She noticed a small tube attached to his leg. Gently without scaring him she grabbed it and unrolled it like a scroll.

" **meet me near Hamunaptra at dusk."**

She wondered what ardeth wanted to talk about. Especially since he has a chance to get caught. Looming at the position of the sun she concluded it was mid day and decided to start making her way back. Zahra had attempted to get the Hawke to fly back but he refused to leave her shoulder.

Getting back to her camp she retreated into her makeshift tent and got the Hawke something to drink and eat which he seemed to appreciate. Watching the bird relax in the side she sighed.

"wish I knew your name little guy. Little guy is just a mouthful."

"his name is Horus."

Zahra let out a scream in surprise when a hand went over her mouth. Having been in this position before she relaxed knowing exactly who it is. Pulling his hand off her mouth she smiled slightly.

"you know putting your hand on a woman's mouth is rude."

"stealing a man's friend is also rude."

Zahra rolled her eyes but smiled anyways. "I didn't steal him. He just like me better."

"no doubt because you spoil him."

She couldn't believe they were having this conversation right now but she could see the amusement in Ardeth's face.

"don't tell me how to raise my child."

"your child?"

Zahra smiled happily and Ardeth rather enjoyed that look on her face. It suited her more than the constant angry look. Little did he know Zahra thinks the same thing about him.

"besides Horus what did you need to speak of?"

"any news on the creature?"

Ardeth watched as she sighed in disappointment. "I really did try but they opened his sarcophagus. But apparently a note written in blood in the sand doesn't faze them."

"what do you mean?"

Zahra held up her badly bandaged hand. The cloth on her palm had red stained on it. Realizing she was hurt he took her wrist in his hand and started removing the cloth not hearing a single sound from her.

Once the cloth was removed he saw a decent sized cut on her palm. "how did this happen?"

"I needed some way to keep them away so I cut my hand and wrote a note in the sand. But as I said they didn't care."

Zahra watched as Ardeth got into his sack and pulled out what looks like medicine. He warned that it might burn slightly as he applied the ointment to her hand. She just watched him work gently and carefully. After her wrapped her hand he looked up to see her smiling.

"thank you."

Ardeth just nodded. He didn't understand why she was thanking him. But her smile dropped and it looked like she was deep in thought.

"Ardeth last night you mentioned a mark. What mark were you talking about?"

"the one on your shoulder."

Zahra maneuvered to look at her shoulder. Oh he meant her tattoo. "this old thing? I got it on my sixteenth birthday. My dad picked it out."

"you do not know what that means?"

Zahra shook her head. All her father told her was it was tradition and she wasn't one to argue with her dad. She was just happy she was getting a tattoo.

"it means-"

"no! You must not read from the book!"

Realization hit the both of them and Zahra started pushing Ardeth out of her tent. "go you must get your men here!"

Once she said that a loud roaring sound was heard followed by what sounded like…. Locusts. Ardeth looked at Zahra before racing to his horse. "stay safe. I will be back. Horus!"

Ardeth and Zahra went their separate ways as she run up to Rick and his group. Rick was rushing everyone inside before running in himself. Zahra watched as one of the Americans, Burns she believes fell losing his glasses. Beni had pushed past her causing to hit her head. She shook the dizziness away and made her way to Mr. Burns.

"Mr. Burns its Zahra. I'm going to help you get to safety ok?"

"thank you Zahra thank you."

Zahra linked their arms together and as fast as she could she tried to get them to safety. As they were walking through the tunnel she heard a growl behind her. Releasing mr. Burns she pulled out her gun and whipped around quickly. She tried to focus her eyes to the dark when she heard the growl behind her again.

She turned around only to find Mr. Burns standing there. The he body went stiff bad blood ran cold when the growl was right in her ear. Turning around she was met with a hard smack making her fly back and hit the wall very hard.

Mr. Burns screamed in terror and agony and Zahra shakily stood and shot without hitting Burns. The creature turned making his way over to her. He knocked her gun out of her hand and threw her against the opposite wall. He made his way over to make sure she wasn't going to get in the way when he heard a feminine voice call for mr. Burns.

"oh Mr. Burns. I was starting to get scared." Evy screamed out in fear when Burns turned around revealing he no longer had eyes.

The creature came out of the darkness and roared which caused Evy to scream again and back up against the wall.

"Ank-su-namun?"

"there you are what the hell are you doing?" Rick ran up to her. When she didn't look at him he followed her eyes and jumped back away from the mummy but put himself in between Evy and the creature.

The creature roared loudly before Rick shot him with his shotgun, grabbing g Evy's hand and pulling her to safety. The creature did not follow them instead he went to find the others who opened the box.

Zahra however was still knocked out in the shadows

-  
 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! What do you think the mark is? Will Zahra wake up alone or will the creature get her? Let me know what you think!**


End file.
